Crystal balls (water globes, or snow globes) or models are generally used as ornaments. Some of the crystal balls or the models are capable of providing sounds and lights for audiovisual effects, while some others are capable of providing simple interactive functions. However, the crystal balls or the models usually operate in a stand-alone manner, and the provided audiovisual effects are not related to operations of external electronic devices.